


Aunt May waits with Gwen

by oldamber13



Category: Marvel, Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldamber13/pseuds/oldamber13
Summary: Gwen is waiting for Peter when Aunt May shoots her with a web-shooter. Mostly smut with a little plot.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man)/Gwen Stacy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Aunt May waits with Gwen

Gwen walked up the stairs to Peters apartment. This was their date night but Peter wasn’t answering his phone so Gwen had decided to come to his apartment anyway. She figured he was probably just late from his “other job.” She could just talk to Aunt May while she waited.  
She rang the doorbell and after a couple of minutes it opened. Aunt may stood with only a bathrobe. Gwen face turned red when she realized she was looking right at Aunt May's cleavage.  
“Hey ... May ... um ... is Peter home.  
“No, he ran out about 15 minutes ago. Said he forgot something, I don’t know. You know how he is always in a hurry. Do you want to come in while you wait for him?”  
“Yes sorry if I caught you in the middle of something.”  
“No I was just getting out of the shower. Come on in.” Aunt may said smiling.

Gwen came in and sat down on the couch. She watched as Aunt May walked to the kitchen. The bathrobe fit her perfectly. Gwen face got even redder when she realized she was looking at her butt.  
“Do you want anything to drink?”  
“No thank you, I'm sure Peter will be back in a little bit.”

Aunt May walked back into the living room and stood in front of Gwen.  
“I'm so proud of Peter for getting a girl like you. Smart, funny, and sexy.”  
Gwen was caught off guard by that last compliment.  
“Thank ... you, um...”

Aunt May just smiled and looked down at her, holding her arm out.  
THWIP

“WHAT?”  
Gwen yelled as she was hit by webbing. She was tied up in an instant with her arms to her sides.

“Wait is that a web shooter? And why did you shoot me with it?!” Gwen stood up but May pushed her back down. 

“I’ve known all about Spiderman for a while. I’ve also been looking at you for awhile.”

Gwen jaw dropped as Aunt May began to untie her bathrobe. She slowly pushed it off one shoulder at a time before letting it fall to the floor. Gwen couldn’t believe what she was looking at. Aunt May's body was perfect, she had a curvy figure and large perky boobs. Her pubes were grey and brown like her hair. They had been trimmed into a triangle shape. She slowly leaned forward putting her hands on Gwen's shoulders. Her breasts hung down as she got her face with in inches of Gwen's.

“Why are you doing this?” Gwen whimpered out. “Because I want to, and don’t act like you don’t want me too. I’ve seen the way you look at me. 

She was right Gwen had been thinking a lot about Aunt May. Ever since the first time she had met Aunt May her milfy body was stuck in Gwen's head.  
“But Peters my boyfriend, im 14 this is still wrong.”  
“Peter doesn’t have to know” Aunt May said as she pulled the girls mouth to hers. Gwen's lips fought back at first but then she give in. May moved her mouth perfectly, their lips danced and moved together. May pulled Gwen in deeper as she stuck her tongue in her mouth. Aunt May was now sitting on Gwen's lap. Her breasts were pushed up against Gwen. Gwen was gasping for breath but May wasn’t holding up. Gwen squirmed underneath her trying to get her to stop. Aunt may finally pulled away, a string of saliva still connected their mouths. They looked into each others eyes. 

“We really shouldn’t be doing this.” Gwen said still trying to catch her breath.  
Aunt May held her finger to Gwen's mouth.  
“Ssshhh, I want you to try something.” Aunt May said. Gwen looked down. May had been fingering herself. A small wet spot was on Gwen's pants from May.  
Before Gwen could say anything May put her fingers in the girls mouth.  
“Do I taste good?” Aunt May whispered in Gwen's ear. Gwen murmured trying to get them out of her mouth. “I'm not getting them out until you clean them off,” she said as she started kissing her neck. Gwen reluctantly began sucking the pussy juice off her fingers.  
Gwen had to admit it tasted amazing, but it still felt so wrong. May was Peter’s Aunt, and she was 35 years older then Gwen, but at the same time Gwen loved this. Being dominated by an older woman.  
“Do you want to taste me?” Gwen said sheepishly.  
Aunt May bit her lip. She stood up off of her prey and unbuttoned Gwen's pants. She pulled them, her underwear, and socks, and shoes all off with one motion. She got down on her knees and spread the young girls legs. Gwen had a little blonde pubic hair, her lips were wet, and her clit was swollen. May looked up at the girl as she ran her tongue over her wetness. Gwen quivered. May tasted the girls sweetness.  
“You taste amazing.” May said diving her tongue into Gwen's folds. Gwen's gasped feeling the older woman’s tongue. May moved up to her clit and sucked on it. Gwen started moaning. Gwen gripped onto the couch cushions being the only thing she could grab while tied up.  
“May... oh... Aunt May!” Gwen cried. Her whole body convulsed, jerking back and forth. The experienced woman’s tongue knew every spot to hit. Gwen was breathing hard and an orgasm was building up inside of her.  
“I’m gonna cum.”  
Aunt May buried her mouth even deeper after hearing this. Gwen through her head back and liquid shot out and filled Aunt May’s mouth. Gwen quivered, sweat dripped down her forehead as she tried to catch her breath. Aunt may stood up and carefully slipped Gwen’s pants, socks, and shoes back on her.  
“Wait what about my panties?” Gwen said still in shock.  
“You’ll have to come back another time when Peter’s not here and I’ll be happy to give them back to you.” Aunt May said slipping her bathrobe back on and putting the panties in her pocket. She got a knife and cut the webbing across Gwen’s body.  
“Wait. I want to do more-”  
Aunt May put her finger on Gwen’s mouth. She moved her hand holding her chin and looking in her eye’s.  
“When you come back to get your panties we can do whatever you want.”  
She moved forward and kissed the girl on the lips before breaking it off. Suddenly the door opened and Peter stood out of breath.  
“Sorry I’m late I was just… “  
“It's okay Peter, we had a good time waiting for you.” Aunt May said winking at Gwen.


End file.
